Houki Boshi
by Melis
Summary: “Oh, Ichigo look a houkiboshi ” she exclaimed. Ichigo looking to her like she had lost her mind. “A what?” “A comet ” Look it’s so bright ” she exclaimed again, grabbing his hand and yanking him off the bed and towards the window. Ichi x Ruki one shot


1Houkiboshi

Ichigo x Rukia

By: Melis

"I hate the rain." he spoke, a sigh emitting from his thin lips.

The violet haired female stirred some on his bed, looking to him.

"You always say that Ichigo." she replied, the male looking to her now from where he stood before the window.

"Yeah, yeah." he added, scratching his head some.

"I just wish it would stop." he spoke, Rukia blinking some.

She sat up looking to him now, Ichigo blinking, shaking his head.

"Like physically stop. The rain your thinking of stopped a long time ago thanks to you." he stated, Rukia noting he spoke of the metaphorical rain that had plagued his psyche skies for years and years.

"Hmm..." thought the petite Soul Reaper, getting to her feet now to join him.

"But, after the rain, the night sky is beautifully filled with stars." she spoke, Ichigo looking to her now.

She smiled then.

"Thinking like that, maybe even you could come to like the rain."

Ichigo frowned, turning now to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Don't count on it." he spoke.

Rukia frowned, looking to him with annoyance.

She looked out the window then, out into the rainy night sky, the clouds lingering in the distance a roll of thunder here a flash of lightning there, and then something sparkled, shooting across the sky in a stream of light.

"Oh, Ichigo look a houkiboshi!" she exclaimed. Ichigo looking to her like she had lost her mind.

"A what?"

"A comet!" Look it's so bright!" she exclaimed again, grabbing his hand and yanking him off the bed and towards the window.

He stumbled, looking out it now to catch the star shooting across the sky in a flash of light.

"Wow..." he breathed, Rukia nodding.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen one so bright!" she said, looking back to find him on his bed again.

"Hey! Come back here!" she demanded, Ichigo looking at her, but not moving.

"Why? And did you make a wish?" he asked, Rukia tilting her head some.

" A wish?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her confused expression rolling his eyes as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Whenever you see a shooting star...or a comet, you make a wish and it's suppose to come true..." he explained.

He looked back at the violet haired female who wore that deer in the headlights look.

"The silence is very reassuring..." he said, sweat dropping.

"Ah, no I get it, it's just, I didn't know you could be so thoughtful." she spoke, eyes full of wonder.

Ichigo blinked, blushing some as he looked away.

"I-It's not like I came up with it! Yuzu tells me stuff like that all the time!" he stated, defending his man hood.

"Heh, heh sure she does. We all know you're a romantic at heart Ichigo."

He glared.

"Whatever, good night!" he snapped, flopping onto his side.

Rukia blinked, sighing as she turned her attention out the window again, the light gone, the storm rolling on hiding what little sky there was.

_**...a wish...**_ she thought, touching her index finger to her lips, noting Ichigo's expression when he had seen the shooting star, the way it sparkled in his eyes and made him happy.

"I wished...I could have become a comet..." spoke Rukia, Ichigo blinking some, sitting up to look at her.

"Then I could spill my overflowing light...in this tiny moment and light the night sky..."

Ichigo blinked fully sitting up now as he stared at her profile that gazed out into the stormy night, her expression thoughtful a hint of red at her cheeks.

"So...as you looked at the night sky while you were sad...it would make me want to shine brighter, so that you would smile." she finished looking to him now with bright eyes.

Ichigo blinked, taking her words in, her voice, her eyes, the way she was looking at him now, so intense and sincere.

She blinked then, looking away to cross her arms over her chest closing her eyes.

"A-at least that what I wished for anyway." she spoke, chin raised as she spoke trying to look cool and indifferent, her heated cheeks giving her away.

Ichigo's cheeks were red too, her voice and words echoing in his mind, imagining her as she sailed across the sky in a flash of brilliant blue light, her eyes meeting his making her shine even brighter as she chased the clouds and rain away, blazing across the endless midnight blue all in an attempt to make him smile.

He slumped over.

"I-Ichigo, are you ok!?" she asked, stepping to him some, her hands hovering on either side of his shoulders.

A soft chuckle caused her to blink, then frown, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that!" she shouted, Ichigo rubbing his head, glaring at her, her back to him now, her arms over her chest once more. The orange haired boy looked down, a smile playing on his lips.

Rukia blinked something warm touching her hand.

"Ichigo?" she asked, stumbling a bit as he tugged her to face him.

"W-what is it?" she asked stranding before him now, her hand still in his.

He looked to hr, frowning with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, you're not suppose to say what you wished for or it won't come true." he threatened, Rukia's eyes wide with fright.

"Wh-what?! Really!?" she asked, looking panicked.

Ichigo just sighed shaking his head, smiling at her now.

"Never mind, forget it. Besides..." he started, tugging her closer to where she stood between his legs, their eyes even now, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her heated cheeks making her eyes even bluer.

Ichigo smirked, one arm looping around her waist to rest on her back the other holding her hand.

"You don't need to become a comet, just having you here like this...makes the rain go away." he spoke, Rukia blinking with a blush smiling then.

"Heh, really? Then I guess I don't need to worry about my wish, but what did you wish for?" she asked, blinking as Ichigo tugged her closer.

"Let me show you instead..." he spoke closing his eyes as he leaned in, Rukia doing the same, smiling as her lips found his.

~fin~

== Yeah LAME but I thought it was sooo cute and I just love this Bleach ending song, it's so adorable. Just so you all know what Rukia was saying was lyrics from the song Houkiboshi by Younha, so I do not own those lyrics or anything I just added them into the story, the lyrics belong to the artist so yeah please don't sue me XD Anyhoo I thought this was a cute 'lil one shot, and I think they stayed in character pretty good, except for the shojo super romantic ending but oh well XD Anyhoo, hope ya enjoyed it and enjoy the next too! Please read and review =D - Melis ===


End file.
